Slash Me Twice Prompt Table
by basket-of-posies
Summary: 100 Prompts, 100 Stories. All DannyFlack. I'll post them here as I write them.
1. Normal

**Title: **Normal

**Rating: **PG-13. Kids wouldn't really appreciate this.

**Fandom/Pairing:** CSI:NY - DannyFlack

**Summary: **Prompt #061. Normal.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I own nada.

**Word Count: **224

**Normal.**

Waking up every morning in a lover's arms is normal.

Spending every night in a lover's arms is normal.

Seeing a lover everyday is normal.

Buying gifts for a lover is normal.

Making lunch for you and your lover is normal.

Arguing over little things is normal.

Play-fighting to get your rocks off (and your lover's) is normal.

Smiling just because they're smiling is normal.

Danny went over the list of what's normal in head as he laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was an endless list, he knew. Each night, there'd be another situation that was normal, another situation he and Don experienced. Each night, Danny would lie there and think about them, what they had, who he was. 

His conclusion was always that him and Don were normal, besides the fact that they were two men in a relationship, not a man and a woman, what they were doing was normal.

Don climbed into bed beside Danny, his arms immediately snaking around Danny's waist, and Danny smiled. Everything they did was normal but there was no way what they had was normal. What they had was… Danny couldn't really think of the right adjective, sleep was nagging at him and clouding his thoughts. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off. Normal would have to do for now.


	2. Shadow

**Superman**

Danny glanced over his shoulder to make sure Flack was following him to the car. It was sort of a pointless action, seeing that Flack followed Danny everywhere.

At crime scenes, Don would always have Danny's back.

At the lab, Don would always follow Danny around.

At home, Don would always follow Danny around.

It wasn't always physically, sometimes Don just followed Danny with his eyes, especially at home, mostly because that's where he got lazy... and their couch really was comfortable.

The only time Don wouldn't follow Danny was when they were sleeping... though they slept _together_ so he couldn't really follow him, or when he watched a hockey game. Danny learned the hard way that Don did _not_ want to be disturbed during his hockey games. As if the attention Don gave Danny the rest of the time wasn't enough anyway.

Danny looked back again to see Flack lean against him to unlock the door, then he smiled and opened it for him, like a gentleman, which got him a light punch in the gut from Danny.

Don may as well have been Danny's shadow, but Danny didn't mind, it was like having his own personal Superman all the time--and not having to share him with anyone was a major plus. 


	3. City

Prompt #019: City

"Come on, I got somethin' to show ya," Don grinned, pulling Danny up the stairs.

"All right, all right, hold on, hold _on_! You're rippin' my arm out!" Danny whined but let himself get dragged.

"Because you're movin' like a sack a' rocks!" Don countered, rolling his eyes but still grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Danny grumbled, rolling his eyes right back.

They climbed one more flight of stairs and stopped. "All right, close your eyes," Don instructed. Danny gave him a questioning look but complied and closed his eyes.

Don took him by the hand and led him out to the roof. He sat Danny down on a chair that he had set out before, then took his seat across from the table that he had brought up as well. "All right, open 'em."

Danny opened his eyes and grinned. He looked around and laughed lightly. "Wow," He said with the biggest grin possible. In front of him was an Italian dinner, to the side was the city and all it's lights.

"Happy anniversary," Don smiled and took Danny's hand lightly.

Danny smiled back at him. "Happy anniversary."


	4. Pause

Prompt 035. Pause.

"I got somethin' to tell ya," Don states when he's done with his plate of pork-fried rice and chicken wings.

Danny stops eating and looks up from his lo mein. "Yeah?"

"This ain't really the right time..."

Danny sighs and puts his fork down. "Nah, come on, what's buggin' ya?"

"It's nothin', I just gotta... say somethin'..."

"Then say it," Danny shrugs. The way Don's ending his sentences, like they're not actually done, is started to annoy him.

"But it ain't that easy, Dan."

"Donnie, just spit it out and boom, it's done."

"All right... well I..." Don stops and takes a deep breath, wishing he could pause life for a moment to give him some more time. 

"Boom, come on Donnie, just say it," Danny encourages, shoving lo mein in his mouth again.

"All right, all right, I..." He clears his throat and coughs out a 'Love you'.

Danny can't help but smile at that pathetic attempt. "Yer such a girl, Donnie, but hey, I love ya too."

Don grins, his cheeks tinged with pink, "Good, then you can clean up," He states and gets up.

Danny takes a minute to register what Don had said, the lo mein was clouding his mind. By the time he decides to argue with the statement, Don's all ready opening the door to the bedroom. 

"I knew I shoulda made him wait..." Danny mutters, shaking his head.


	5. Ice Cream

Prompt #097: Ice Cream

Danny woke up to the sound of Don's alarm clock, which was odd since Don usually woke up first, then shook Danny awake. He glanced to the side and saw Don still sleeping. Shrugging it off, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Don would probably be up and at 'em in a minute.

An hour later, Danny had showered, ate breakfast, and drank his coffee. Don, on the other hand, was still in bed. Danny was worried now.

Deciding to check up on Don, Danny went back to the bedroom. He shook Don's shoulder lightly, only to get a groan and Don turning his back to him. How nice.

"Don, wake up, you're making us late," Danny persisted, causing Don to hide under a pillow. "C'mon, what's wrong?"

"M'head n' m'throat," Don mumbled. Danny rolled his eyes, Don was such a baby. He left for a minute and came back with Tylenol and a glass of water. 

"There's Tylenol here, cough syrup in the kitchen, and ice cream in the freezer," Danny told him, remembering that his mom always gave him ice cream when his throat hurt. "Call if you need me."

Don groaned again and uncovered his head. He reached out for Danny and caught his wrist, pulling him towards him. Danny chuckled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Sorry babe, but I got work," He ruffled Don's hair teasingly and headed towards the door. "Besides, this is what ya get for playing basketball in 20 degree weather."

Don groaned and covered his head again.


	6. Animal

050 Animal

As soon as they're in the door, Don's pinning Danny against it. Danny's feeling playful though and pushes Don away, which only agitates Don who needs some serious Dannyface-sucking right now.

Don pins him against the wall this time and captures his wrists in one hand.

Danny chuckles and pushes him away with his body weight this time. Don lets out a frustrated sigh and bites down on Danny's neck.

"Hey, hey, ow! You're a beast, Donnie," Danny laughs, freeing his wrists.

Don's not giving up without a fight though. "A week without ya can do that to a guy," He murmurs, his hands finding their way under Danny's shirt.

"Control that animal within ya, Flacky," Danny smirks, pulling Don's hands out from under his shirt, "And maybe I'll be nice."

Don rolls his eyes and tackles Danny onto the couch, which they had somehow moved towards. "Screw that," He mutters and covers Danny's mouth with his own.

"This works too," Danny murmurs, kissing him back.

Two hours later, they're in bed and Danny's falling asleep while Don's still prodding for more. What a beast.


	7. Blood

081 Blood

Tonight, Danny's parents would be coming over for dinner to meet the one and only Don Flack. So of course, Danny was fixing up his best spaghetti and meatballs, just for them.

He was chopping up tomatoes, because he makes his own sauce. This was almost second nature to him, so he wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. Big mistake... he accidentally cut his finger.

"Ow, FUCK!" He yelped when he realized what he'd done. Immediately, he brought his finger to his mouth and sucked off the blood to ease the pain.

"What happened?" Don asked, rushing into the kitchen. He was currently wearing pajama pants, a white tanktop, and an unbuttoned dress shirt. There was also a tie adorning his neck and shaving cream all over his jaw and cheeks, along with a razor in his hand.

At the sight of his boyfriend in his current state, Danny started laughing. His finger was still in his mouth, but now, the blood was running all over his lips and chin.

"Dan, what the hell happened?" Don asked worriedly and rushed to Danny's side, who was now doubling over in laughter over the sink.

Danny looked up at Don, tears in his eyes. "Ya look like a bum Santa Claus," He choked out and started laughing again. He had enough sense in him to rinse his finger off though. 

Don rolled his eyes and went back to the bathroom. If Danny wasn't dying, he didn't care anymore.


	8. Flower

074 Flower

Don stared at Danny questioningly. "You got me... a flower and... a Hershey kiss?" He asked, staring at the items in his hands.

"Yeah," Danny nodded, seeming as if he did this everyday.

"Why?" Don asked in disbelief.

Danny shrugged and walked by him to go into the kitchen. "Do I need a reason?"

Don followed him, still holding the items. "Uh, yeah?"

"Cause I felt like it," He answered, grabbing a bag of chips.

"Well then... why just _one_ of each?"

Sighing, Danny ate a chip and shook his head. "Because I can shower you with my own kisses. Muah, muah, muah," He answered in a monotone voice.

Rolling his eyes at the reply, Don shoved the flower in Danny's mouth. He turned around and headed towards their bedroom, eating the little piece of chocolate along the way.

Danny spit out the flower and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "See if I ever get you a gift again!"


	9. High

051 High

Don held onto Danny's hand with a death-grip and shut his eyes tightly as he felt the plane start off into the air.

"Ow!" Danny yelped at the sudden pain and looked over to Don. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight that met him. "Don't tell me Superman Don Flack is afraid of _flyin'_?"

"Shut. Up." Don said through gritted teeth and opened his eyes to glare at Danny. The plane hit some turbulence as it balanced itself out in the air, causing Don to tighten his grip around Danny's hand and clench his eyes shut.

Danny laughed and shook his head, then turned to look out the window. "Look how high we are, Donnie," He smirked.

Don smacked Danny upside the head then resumed being scared. Danny couldn't help but laugh, but at the same time, he felt a little bad.

"Don't worry Donnie," He squeezed Don's hand, "I got ya."

Don smiled slightly and apprehensively relaxed; maybe flying wasn't _so_ bad...

They hit some more turbulence and that thought was quickly gone from Don's mind. Flying was bad. Period.


	10. Light

002 Light

Sunshine filled the bedroom through the open window and woke Danny, causing him to groan and flip onto his stomach. Danny's moving, in turn, woke Don up. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up to stretch. 

"Danny, wake up," He yawned, stretching over his head.

"Turn the stupid light off," Danny muttered, hiding under his pillow.

Don chuckled and patted Danny's back. "It's called the sun, Danno, and if I turn it off, we'll die."

"Shut up," He grumbled, kicking Don's leg, who just laughed.

"This is what you get for challenging me in a drinking contest," Don smirked, "You knew I could beat your ass AND I never get hangovers."

"SHUT. UP." Danny curled into a ball, facing away from Don.

Don laughed again and ripped the cover off of Danny, which also flipped him onto his back. "Rise and shine, babe, we gotta clean the house. My mom's coming today."

Danny groaned and covered his face with his hands. "I think I see the light, God save me."

"Not even _he _can save us from my mom."

Groaning again, Danny rolled off the bed. "Tell her I'm dead," He murmured from the floor, muffled by the carpet.

"I don't wanna kiss a dead guy..."

"Shut up."


	11. Map

099 Map

The sunshine's just creeping through the curtains of their bedroom windows, signalling the day to start. Danny was already awake, he was resting his head on Don's shoulder, his fingers lightly tracing the toned muscle on Don's abdomen.

Don was drifting between sleep and conciousness, something Danny wasn't aware of. The light touch on his stomach made Don smile slightly and put his hand on Danny's. He laced their fingers together and kissed Danny's forehead lightly. 

"You're up?" Danny asked softly, looking up at Don, who just nodded. Danny smiled and shook his head, Don was more like a zombie than anything now.

"What were you doing?" Don asked, his voice raspy with sleep.

"Making a map," Danny answered, snuggling more into Don's side.

Don let out a soft grunt of acknowledgement for the answer and Danny chuckled lightly, figuring Don just fell asleep again.

"Don't need a map to explore _me_, babe," Don muttered, causing Danny to grin. Even in sleep, Flack said the lamest things ever... and the cutest.


	12. Masterpiece

063 Masterpiece

Clean-cut, short, black hair.

Stunning blue eyes.

Just shaven, smooth skin.

Crisp, ironed suit with a stark white dress shirt.

Silk, crimson tie.

To top it all off, just polished dress shoes.

The man before him was a masterpiece.

"Danny? Dan!" Don's voice brought Danny out of his musings.

He shook his head and looked up at him. "Yeah, huh, wha?"

"You all right? You looked sorta lost," He said, eying Danny.

"Oh, uh, yeah," He smiled, "Just thinkin'."

Don chuckled and turned around to go to the kitchen.

_Nice ass too... _Danny smirked.

"So, do I look good? Heard some department head was gunna be snoopin' around," Don called from the kitchen, his mouth stuffed with something. Probably a waffle.

"Dress like that more often," Danny called back, kicking his feet up on the coffee table and leaning back into the couch, "And I'll look lost more often."

Don laughed and came back into the living room. "Sure thing, babe, now unlike yer lazy ass, I don't get a day off today," He leaned down to kiss Danny, "Somebody gotta bring the dough in." 

Danny rolled his eyes and covered Don's face with his hand, "I make more money than you," He reminded him then gave him a kiss. "Now go work so I can get back to my baseball game."

"I can just _feel_ the love here," Don muttered and headed out. "Bye Danny."

"Bring back dinner!"


	13. Past

032 Past

"Let it go Donnie," Danny says softly, his hand on Don's shoulder. "You didn't know."

Don stays quiet and stares at the gravemarker before him.

center _Mark Davis_

_3.1.90_

_5.19.04_

_Beloved son_

_We will never forget you_ /center 

It's his fault the poor boy's six feet under and each year, he makes sure he comes to visit. It's out of respect, it's out of guilt, it's out of... it's so he can he live with himself.

"It's my fault," Don murmurs, turning to Danny. "If I woulda just... waited..."

"Donnie, he had a gun..."

"A _fake_ gun," Don corrected.

"That looked _real_, you didn't know. You followed the book, word by word."

Don shakes his head, "I took his life and he didn't do _anything_."

Danny ruffles the hair at the bottom of Don's neck lightly, something that always calms him down. "You have to let it go, Don, it was a mistake."

"I know," He says softly and wraps his arms around Danny in a hug. Danny smiles slightly and hugs him back. 

"It's your past, Don, it's gone. Let it go."

"I know," He sighs, "I know."


	14. Progress

036 Progress

3 weeks ago, Danny was at a crime-scene, doing his CSI duties. He finished collecting and bagging evidence, put it all away, along with the equipment, and was ready to leave.

He was walking over to the car, where Stella was waiting for him, when his foot decided to bend in, so that he stepped on the side of his foot. That, and his untied shoelaces, caused him to trip, which caused his ankle to twist, and of course, made him cry out in pain.

Stella rushed over to him and looked at the injury, it was definitely a sprain. 

Three hours later, Danny was leaving the ER in a wheel chair, with his left foot wrapped up securely, because he couldn't the hang of the stupid crutches, as he so righteously dubbed him.

Right now, Danny's hobbling around on crutches across the living room to get to the kitchen. Don's in there all ready, laughing his cute little ass off at the sight of Danny on crutches.

"What's so funny?" Danny asks, genuinely confused.

"You," Don grins, "And that injury of yer's."

Danny rolls his eyes and hobbles away.

"Well, at least ya made some progress! You can actually watch 10 yards with those things now!" Don calls after him and resumes his laughing.

"Keep laughing, big boy, karma's a bitch," Danny mutters and sinks down on to the couch.

A month later, Danny's all better and off crutches. Don and he are in Central Park, playing football, because Danny's ankle got the thumbs up from the doctor to be A-OK.

Don, acting all tough, goes after Danny to tackle him, but when he get's there, he trips on a random twig and falls down because of the sharp pain in his ankle.

"Fuck, I think I twisted it," He mutters, rubbing the hurt body part.

Danny kneels down in front of him and smirks, "Karma's yer best friend, ay Flacky?"

Don groans and falls back. He's never going to make fun of Danny again.

"At least I know howta walk right," He mutters. That didn't last long.


	15. Safe

072 Safe

It's late, past midnight all ready. Don's laying in bed, Danny's sleeping next to him.

He can't fall asleep, the case today hit a bit _too_ close to home.

A young guy, who just hit 30, was killed and left in a dumpster for being openly gay. That wouldn't have bothered him too much... if the guy hadn't looked like Danny. He did a double-take to make sure it _wasn't_ Danny. That just freaked him out.

He knows Danny's safe now. He's in his arms, where harm can't come near with a 50 foot pole. 

Don wraps his arms around Danny, who in turn, snuggles closer to the new warmth.

Don smiles and kisses Danny's hair, he could stay like this forever.


	16. Sharp

009 Sharp

"Ow, crap, ow ow ow ow ow, crap, fuck, _shit_!" Danny cursed... loudly, while nursing the tip of index finger in his mouth.

"What didja do _this_ time?" Flack asked, looking toward Danny's desk from his place on the couch.

"Fuckin' paperclip _stabbed_ me!" Danny yelled back as a response.

Don rolled his eyes and turned more to face Danny. "How the hell does a paperclip _stab _you?"

"Fuckin' little shit was _sharp_!" He retorted, looking over his hurt finger.

With a sigh, Don turned back around to watch his show. "Sharper than you..." He muttered, low enough so Danny didn't hear him. Then _he'd _be the one getting stabbed.


	17. Strip

073 Strip

Both boys had the day off today. It was a rare occasion and Danny was going to make the best of it.

Right now, they were sitting on the couch, watching some hockey game Danny didn't really care about. He saw Don's phone laying on the table smirked, an idea in his mind. He pulled out his own phone and called Don, blocking his number of course.

The phone started vibrating, causing Don to growl at the interruption. Danny snickered silently and hung up as soon as Don picked up the phone. Don glared at the phone and set it back down.

Danny repeated his earlier actions, this time barely able to keep his laughter silent.

The little game went on for another 10 minutes, until Danny forgot to block his number. He didn't realize that until Don turned to him, anger written clearly on his face.

"Give me the phone," He demanded, holding his hand out for Danny's phone.

"Why?" Danny asked innocently, moving away from Don.

"Give it, Danny," Don said in a warning tone. 

Danny chuckled nervously and shook his head 'no'.

Don lunged at Danny and tried to take the phone. Danny, being smart, stuck it in his boxers.

"Can't get it now," Danny smirked. 

Don looked at him disbelievingly. "Strip. Now."

"Demandin', eh?" Danny chuckled.

Don wasn't in the mood though -- he was missing his game, and that was a no-no. He turned around to face the TV, his back to Danny. "You're sleeping on the couch for a week."

Danny's jaw literally dropped at the statement. He took his phone out and threw it at Flack's back before stomping off to the kitchen.

"Serves him right for disturbin' my game," Don muttered and turned Danny's phone off before stuffing it in a couch cushion.


	18. Trolley

**SPOILER FOR 6TH HARRY POTTER BOOK**

053 Trolley

It's nearing 2 in the morning and currently, Danny's tossing and turning in bed while Don's sitting next to him, engrossed in a book.

Danny wakes up and sighs, he can't seem to stay asleep. He puts his glasses on and looks at Flack, yawning as he observes what his lover's doing. "Are ya readin'... Harry Potter?"

"Shh, I'm gettin' to a good part," Don says quickly, his eyes moving back and forth as he reads.

"Man, why are you readin' bout some kid who uses a trolley to get to some big ole castle in the middle of nowhere?" Danny groans, turning onto his side to face away from Don and the light he's using to read.

"It's a magic _train_ and it's a school for witches and wizards," Don corrects, glaring at Danny for a moment. He goes back to reading and for a few minutes, everything is silent. Danny's almost sleeping, he's on the brink.. he's almost there...

"OH MY GOD!" Flack jumps onto his knees, staring at the book with wide eyes and his mouth wide open.

"WHA? What, huh?" Danny jumps up as well, more out of shock than anything. He looks at Don and raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Dumbledore..." He sniffled, sitting down on his butt, "Dumbledore... died!" He says, his voice cracking slightly. It sounds almost as if he's about to cry, looks like it too.

Danny groans and covers his head with the comforter. "Stupid trolley-riding magician..."


	19. Truth

003 Truth

For the past week, Danny had been staying out late... well, later than usual. Don knew it wasn't work--he saw Danny leave at his normal time everyday. Danny didn't wait the extra 30 minutes for Don like he usually did, though. He just... disappeared.

So between 5 and... whenever Danny decided to come home (sometimes, as early as 10, or as late 2 in the morning), Don had no clue of the Italian's whereabouts.

This whole situation was baffling to Don. He had considered every possibility of what Danny had been doing; cheating came to mind more than once... really, what else could he be doing?

Today, though, Don had enough. He was going to wait for Danny when he got home, but to his surprise, Danny was leaning against his car, waiting for him.

Currently, Danny was holding a brown paper bag from Sam's Deli (Flack's favorite place) and... was that a cupcake?

Flack looked around to make sure this wasn't a joke or anything, then put on his best 'What the fuck?' look and approached Danny. A thought came to his mind as he came near, was Danny apologizing for cheating?

"Tell me truth," Don started but was stopped by a cupcake being shoved in his mouth. He looked at Danny as if he were crazy, but Danny just grinned up at him.

"Happy birthday, Donnie," Danny said happily, handing Don the bag. "I got a big surprise for ya later on."

Don took the bag and stood there stupidly. He'd completely forgotten about his own birthday… he was an idiot, of course Danny'd never cheat on him.

With a smile, he wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him closer.

He was such a fool to even think that.


	20. Lie

004 Lie

It was Saturday morning, Don and Danny were in the kitchen, still half-dead. Danny was sitting at the table, playing with his cereal, while Don was making coffee.

He reached up to get two mugs; one mug came fine, but the other... the other's handle just came down with his hand. Don stared at the handle, it belonged to his favorite mug (which his niece had made). It took a minute or two for him to actually comprehend what had just happened.

His mug was broken.

And only one person could have done it.

Danny.

Don turned to look towards the person in question, but Danny was smart and had noticed Don found his mug. He was currently trying to sneak out, but Don had turned around too quickly, catching Danny as he stood up.

"What happened?" Don asked calmly, a complete antonym to his true feelings at the moment.

Danny chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, gee, ya've gotten stronger, Donnie. Broke yer mug just by reachin' for it? Wow."

Don looked at him with a look that _dared_ him to make another bullshit lie up.

"Well, uh, ya see, I was cleanin'..." Danny started, but stopped when Don scoffed to glare at him, "And uh, well, I _accidentally... _ACCIDENTALLY droppedyermug when I was tryin' to dust the cabinet."

Since when did Danny clean?

"Make me a new mug, _now_," Don said firmly. "That was my favorite mug, Danny, my niece made it for me."

"I know, I know!" Danny sighed, "But uh, you can have mine?"

Don glared at him. "Make me a new one."

"Don, you're not serious, my mug'll look like a flower pot.. a melted flower pot," Danny objected.

"Then I guess I'll be drinking out of a melted flower pot," Don reasoned.

Danny smacked his forehead and slumped down into a chair. Maybe he could just _buy_ one...

"Don't even think of buyin' one," Don stated before heading off towards their bedroom.

Danny groaned and let his head fall onto the table. He should have paid attention to art class...


	21. You

026 You

"_You_ aren't the one with a brother in the hospital."

"_You _aren't the one who saw their boyfriend get blown up."

"_You _aren't the one who gets doubted everyday causa yer family name."

"_You _aren't the one who just found out yer parents were in a crash and might not live."

"But _you_ are the only one who can make it all go away," His voice broke and Danny fell into Don's arms, crying into his shirt. All that pounding and hitting of Don's chest wore him out. He knew Don had his own shit and that he wasn't being too fair right now, but he couldn't take it.

Don understood, though, he stood there with his arms around Danny, offering whatever comfort he could. He'd give him small kisses on his forehead, rubbed his back soothingly, and ran his through Danny's hair affectionately. His chest was sort of sore, Danny _did_ work out, but he'd stand here all night and for the rest of his life if it made Danny feel just a little bit better.


	22. Blurred

010 Blurred

Ugh, the stupid alarm clock's goin' off. I really _don't_ wanna get up, I really don't, really, I really don't. Okay, that's enough whining. Ugh, stupid work, I'm gunna switch to night shift, watch... nah, I like sleeping at night... Okay, seriously, I gotta get up.

With a sigh, I sit up and stretch... yeah, that feels good.

Hey, where's Don? I hear the water running in the bathroom, damn early bird. Now back to being lazy.

I reach for my glasses and.. hey, they're not there. Where are they? I lean really close to the nightstand, squinting to see if my glasses are there. No, they're not, what is this bullshit?

Everything's blurred and I can't see and I'm basically blind and where the hell are my glasses?

_Don_. Is this payback for that mug? Damn it.

"DON!" I yell and he comes walking in with only his pants on. Even blurry, he's damn _fine_. But hey, hey, hey Danny Jr., calm down, I need my glasses.

"Yea?" He asks, wow, I musta been staring. I lick my lips and sit up straighter before talkin'.

"Where're my glasses?"

"On the nightstand, where ya always put em," He says, like it's obvious.

"Nuh uh," I state a-matter-of-factly and point to the nightstand.

"Hey, doofus, that's _my _side," He rolls his eyes, I think, and walks over to the _other_ nightstand and tosses my glasses at me.

Oh. I put them on and look up at him, yeah, back to thinking he's hot. He's so hot.

"You're hot," I gotta remind him, just incase he forgot, ya know?

He smirks and starts walkin' away. "Don't need glasses to see _that_."

Cocky ass bastard.


	23. Spirit

015 Spirit

"We wish ya a Merry Christmas, we wish ya a Merry Christmas, we _wish_ ya a Mer--"

"Who is _we_?" Don asks, interrupting Danny's middle of April Christmas caroling.

"Me n' you, duh!" Danny answers, grinning up at Don, who was standing in front of him now. He looks even taller to Danny since he's sitting.

Don looks at him oddly, placing his hand on Danny's forehead. "You okay, Dan?"

With a laugh, Danny takes Don hand off his forehead and kisses it. "Of course, why ya askin'?"

"Yer singin' Christmas carols... in the middle of _April_," He answers, cautiously taking his hand back.

"So? I'm just in the Christmas spirit," Danny grins. Don raises his eyebrows in disbelief and turns to leave. He pulls out his cell phone and starts dialing. He needs to make an appointment with Danny's psychiatrist...

"We _**wish**_ ya a Merry Christmas and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

...right now.


	24. Match

065 Match

It was Saturday night and Danny was more energetic than a nine year old with Pixie Stix; Don was getting tired just watching him.

"What's with all the hype?" Don finally asked, after Danny almost broke a lamp from moving around so much.

"You don't know?" Danny asked, stunned enough to stop moving.

"No..."

"How can ya _not_ know? It's the De la Hoya / Mayweather boxin' match!"

Don raised one of his eyebrows in confusion and shrugged. "Who?"

"Oscar De la Hoya... Floyd Mayweather..."

Don snickered at Mayweather's name, "Gee, _Floyd _sounds like a winner. Del Hoya or whatever's winnin' that."

"If ya say so, I'm goin' for Mayweather though."

"Pft, if some guy named Floyd wins a boxin' match, I'll be yer slave for a week."

"Really?" Danny grinned mischieviously.

Don shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"All right," Danny licked his lower lip and held out his hand, "Shake on it."

Don shook his hand and grinned at him. "Good luck."

"Save it, yer gunna be needin' it."

"Whatever," Don rolled his eyes.

After the match, Danny gloated and Don groaned.

Mayweather had won.


	25. Flame

031 Flame

He walks into the hospital room and emotions flood his thoughts immediately. In a spiral, they come in, and out they go to renew their cycle into his mind.

Crumbling cement and brown smoke in the sky, fire engines wailing down the street, and the never-ending siren of an ambulance coming to take his lover away.

And his lover, that image is tattooed into his brain. Blood and bruises and scratches, but luckily no burns, his skin is covered in soot and ashes, but he's never been more happy to see his lover alive.

Now, he's stuck standing in the middle of the room, too scared to keep moving, but not wanting to leave nonetheless. 

One last scene plays through his head, of how it was all done. He wasn't even there to see it but from what he heard, he's got it played out.

A certain gas was in the air, at a certain level in the air. A candle was burning, the flame was flickering wildly for no apparent reason, and then boom, down came the crime scene.

And down came his lover, bruised and torn.

But now, everything was okay and they were all alright. He could let his guard down and fall, and so he did, in the middle of the hospital room, with his lover laying in the bed in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Danny.."

"For what, Donnie?"

Don looked up at the bed, there was Danny sitting up and looking at him with confusion. "I.. wasn't there... I couldn't help ya.. protect ya.."

Danny grinned and Don didn't think he ever saw anything as beautiful as that before. "It's okay, I'm okay, come here you big oaf."

Don smiled and wiped at his eyes while walking towards Danny. "I love you."

"I know, Donnie," Danny smiled peacefully and wrapped his arms around Don's waist in a hug, "I love you, too." 


	26. Dare

005 Dare

It was just a dare, just a _stupid_ dare. Danny never meant it... it was just a _dare_.

His break just had begun; he walked into the breakroom and saw Adam looking through the fridge. Deciding that he, too, was hungry, Danny leaned against the counter and waited his turn. 

Noticing Danny's presence, Adam looked up and smirked. "Saw you and Monroe flirting before. Anything going on between you two?"

"Ha, I'd slit my wrists before I did anythin' with her. We were just talkin'," Danny said with a roll of his eyes.

Adam quirked his eyebrows and kept his smirk on. He stood up and leaned against the fridge. "Really?"

"Uh, yeah," Danny nodded and raised his eyebrow at Adam.

"What if I dared ya?"

Danny took a minute to think about it. "Well I can't turn down a dare..."

"So, yeah?"

"This is a crappy situation," Danny muttered, "But yeah."

Adam chuckled, almost evilly, and grinned at Danny. "I dare ya to go up to her and say 'I'd tap that' and then _tap that_."

"Yer such a kid.."

"You're a chicken! Bawk bawk bawk!"

Danny sighed and put his hand over Adam's mouth. "All right, fine, I'll do it."

Lindsay happened to choose that time to enter the breakroom.

_Speak of the devil..._ Danny cringed inwardly, he couldn't believe he was going to do this.

"Hey Linds," Danny said with a smile too sweet to be sincere and put an arm around her waist.

"Hey Dans," Lindsay responded with a grin of her own.

"Y'know," He leaned down to her ear, "I'd tap that," He lightly tapped her butt to prove it.

"Danny, you perv!" She hit his chest lightly and giggled.

Adam pretended to be interested in the fridge again but inside, he wanted to die with laughter.

Lindsay's pager went off and she checked. "Oh sorry, I have to go," She smiled up at Danny, "But maybe we could meet up later..." She held onto his arm as long as she could as she left and smiled back at him.

"Maybe," He smiled at her then turned around and made barfing sounds.

Adam laughed and high-fived Danny, "Good job man, now all you have to deal with is her jumping your balls any chance she gets."

"Yeah, great," Danny groaned and pushed Adam aside to look through the fridge, "There's nothin' to eat..." He whined and closed it.

Adam rolled his eyes and patted Danny's back, "Sorry Danny, guess my fat ass ate it all. Now I gotta burn it off and go back to work. Later," He left Danny alone in the room.

"Later," Danny muttered back and fell into a chair. He still had a while until his results came in.

Don came in not even a second later. Danny looked up at him and was about to smile but stopped himself when he saw the 'I'm serious now and don't mess around with me' look on Don's face.

"Uh, hey Donnie," He greeted instead, "What's up?"

"I'm more interested with what's up with _you_," Don retorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Danny knew how suspects felt now...

He looked down at his pants and saw Danny Jr. wasn't making a tent, so he knew that Don wasn't being funny, which left him with... nothing to go on.

"Did I do somethin'?" Danny asked, looking around to see if maybe Don was mad at someone else in the room. Nope, it was him.

"Gee, Danny, didya?" Don asked rhetorically.

"Uh... no?" Danny shrugged, "Did I? Donnie, stop playin' games."

"Playin' _games_? Me? It's more like _yer_ playin' games with _me_," Don almost shouted but constrained himself.

Danny slid his chair back and stood up, his hands up in defense. "Hey, hey, hey, what's goin' on?"

"What's goin' _on_? What's goin' _**on**_?! I'll tell you what's goin' on!"

"Please!"

"Forget it!" Don threw his arms up in defeat and left the room, leaving Danny alone again.

'What the hell was up with _him_?' Danny thought and sat back down again. His cell phone vibrated, signalling that he had a new text message, and he sighed; he had to deal with this later.


	27. Free

011 Free

Don walked back to his desk with a speed that should have been illegal for an office. He was fuming; he was angry; he was jealous; he was upset; he was any negative emotion that could a person could be.

He had gone down to the crime lab to see Danny, maybe catch a quick make-out session in a closet with him, but _no_, he'd gotten something **totally** different.

He had been just down the hallway from the break room when he saw Lindsay go in. He kept walking but stopped when he reached the door. There was Danny with his arm around Lindsay, like it was natural. Neither of them saw him, their backs were turned to him. Then, he saw something that _really_ got his shorts in a bunch. Danny whispered something in her ear and _tapped_ Lindsay's ass.

All right, he'd had enough right there, so he moved back and leaned against a wall where he was out of sight from them, but he could still see them.

Lindsay was leaving, but she wouldn't let go of Danny just yet. Don growled lowly in the back of his throat and fixed his tie. He and Danny were going to have a nice little talk... as soon as Adam left the room.

His wish had come true, Adam left just a minute later.

Don waited a second, letting himself cool down, then went in and confronted Danny.

Danny looked up when he came in and almost smiled but stopped. Oh, now he wasn't even worth a smile?

Their conversation was a little.. strained. For everything Danny said, Don had a smart-ass remark, until finally, Don got fed up and left.

Now, he was sitting at his desk, gripping a stress ball. Danny had some nerve. First, he gets all buddy-buddy with Adam, now he's all touchy-feely with Lindsay? What's next? Getting all sexual with _Mac_? Don didn't doubt it.

Well, if Danny wanted to go flirt with everything that moved, let him; he was a free man. If Don's feelings didn't matter to him, then what was Don supposed to do?

His phone vibrated and he checked his messages. Stella had his results. He could deal with Danny later, if he even wanted to _see_ Danny then, right now, he had a job to do.


	28. Science

070 Science

Danny went home early that day. Mac made him since he had fallen down some stairs at the crime scene. There was a cut above his left eyebrow and a couple of bruises on his back, but otherwise he was fine. Mac wasn't taking any chances though, so he sent Danny home.

He had been there for about 3 hours now, thinking about why Don was acting so weird... well, he watched some soap operas and ate some... a lot of brownies, too, but mostly, Don was on his mind.

Danny was a man of science, he knew there was always a reason for something. Just like Newton said, _for every action, there is an opposite and equal reaction_. Danny had the reaction, now what was the action?

The only thing Danny could think of was his little dare with Adam. Okay, so he tapped Lindsay's butt, but how could Don have seen that? He hadn't seen him outside the breakroom at the time, otherwise he wouldn't have done it, no matter what Adam said.

Flack _was_ sneaky at times, though, so maybe he _had_ seen what Danny did. Danny all ready knew how Don felt about the new CSI -- he hated her. She flirted way too much with Danny for Don's liking; he cut the limit at a friendly hello (well, for her at least).

With a sigh, Danny looked up at the clock. Don should be coming home in less than half an hour, well that is, if he _wanted_ to come home.

Danny slouched down more on the couch to get comfortable and stared at the TV, which was on mute. Maybe he could close his eyes for just a minute...

Three hours later, Don came home to find Danny asleep on the couch, his head falling to one side. He smiled slightly and gently moved Danny so he was laying down. He picked up the blanket that was always on the back of the couch and covered Danny with it.

"I'm sorry," He murmured and kissed the bandage above Danny's eyebrow, then ran his hand through Danny's hair, causing Danny to stir.

"Fimoreminutes, ma," He murmured and turned over towards the back of the couch, "Promise, ma, five minutes."

Don chuckled at Danny's actions and shook his head. He headed toward their bedroom, undoing his tie along the way.

By the time Danny woke up, it was a quarter past midnight and he was... warm? and there was no kink in his neck? Huh? He sat up and noticed that there was a blanket on him and he had just been laying down. _Aww_, he smiled, _Don took care of me._

Danny swung his legs over the side of the couch and put the blanket over his shoulders, holding it there with one hand. He got up and stretched before heading to the bedroom, where he found Don sleeping on top of the covers, his hand was halfway in his pants. Danny rolled his eyes and grinned; that was one of Flack's odd habits. (A/N: My brothers do that and I find it _so_ weird.)

Kneeling on the bed, Danny put the blanket over Don, then stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the comforter as best as he could without pulling enough to throw Don off the bed. He fell asleep almost immediately after.

The next time Danny woke up, Don's nice, strong, warm arms were around him and his back was glued to Don's back; he didn't want to move at all. He snuggled in more to the warmth and let out a sound of content, letting Don know that if he moved, there'd be a very cranky Danny to deal with... but that didn't stop Don.

He leaned up on the arm that was wrapped around Danny and kissed his temple. "Danny.."

"Why, Don? Why? Why? So warm, why?" Danny whined in a tired voice and tried getting back that warmth.

Don smiled and kissed Danny's neck as an apology. "I talked to Adam..."

"Oh come on, don't mention him, it just _kills_ the moment."

"Be quiet Danny," Don rolled his eyes, "I talked to him and he told me about yer little dare and... I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Danny murmured and leaned up to kiss Don, "Now _please_, lay back down!"

Don chuckled and laid back down, pulling Danny closer to him. "We're not goin' anywhere."

"Good," Danny muttered and closed his eyes, "Now let me sleep, I'm injured."

"Ya lazy bum," Don teased and kissed the back of his neck, "I love you, babe."

"I'll love you, too... now shut up."

Don grinned and adjusted the comforter to cover both of them up to their shoulders. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift. If they were going to stay here until the end of time, so be it. It was good with him.


	29. Mail

098 Mail/E-mail

It was a Saturday afternoon, Don was waking from a nap and Danny was in the living room, on his laptop.

When Don walked into the living room to see what Danny was up to, Danny quickly closed his laptop, a little loudly.

"What were ya doin'?" Don asked with a smirk and sat down next to Danny. "Lookin' at porn?"

Danny rolled his eyes and hugged his laptop to his chest. "Maybe."

"Gay porn?"

"Don't I have you for that?"

"Okay, straight porn."

"If you wanna think that, go ahead," Danny stuck his tongue out triumphantly.

Don chuckled and kissed his cheek. "No, I don't think that. But what _were_ you doin'? Hadda be somethin' if you just slammed it closed like that."

"Checkin' my mail," Danny shrugged and set the laptop down on the table.

"Oh?" Don asked, raising an eyebrow, "Then why'd ya close it when I came in?"

Danny shrugged, "Privacy issues?"

"Uh huh," Don nodded and stood up. "Put yer shoes on, I want Chinese."

"Then go get it," Danny rolled his eyes, "I dun wanna."

"No way, I went last time, remember? Go get it."

Danny sighed and got up, forgetting about his still running laptop on the table. 

"Fine, but I'm not getting 20 pounds of sauces like you always do."

Don sighed melodramatically and fell back onto the couch, "Fine... just go!"

Danny muttered curses under his breathe and left, slipping his shoes on before he opened the door.

Don watched him retreat and, when he was sure it was safe, quickly opened Danny's laptop.

Time to check his e-mail.


	30. Incomplete

048 Incomplete/Partial

Don opened the last window on the taskbar. It was an email Danny was sending, but the fields were incomplete or something so it hadn't sent yet. Don clicked 'OK' and skimmed through the letter.

It was a reply to another e-mail, Don could tell by the subject line, an e-mail from Adam to be more specific. It was nothing big, just something about hanging out, and how Lindsay was getting annoying.

But since when did Adam and Danny start emailing each other?

Don furrowed his eyebrows and checked the rest of Danny's inbox. Besides random e-mails from some science things and other people Don didn't know, most of the e-mails were from Adam; by the subjects, Don would say most of them were jokes or chain letters, though.

Danny really had to learn to throw out old mail; some of this stuff was back from 6 months ago.

Don didn't find anything worthy of his attention; he was about to close the laptop but a new e-mail came and Don couldn't help himself.

He opened it; it was from Adam.

_From: Adam Danny friday night_

_Attachments: meshirtless.jpg_

_hey danny, we still on 4 friday night? cuz if we r, wat r u gunna do about flak? i herd he got friday nite off this week._

_just tell him you gotta do something wit ur family or sumthing. ;) _

_remember, it's that new club down the street from ur apt._

_can't wait. _

_oh and wear ur really really really rllllllly tight black shirt ;) u kno i luv it when u do._

_btw i love you donnie _

_YOU'VE JUST BEEN PUNK'D!_

_-danny_

Don had been fuming while reading the e-mail, he didn't even spell his name right! When he read the end, he'd been confused until he finished.

Danny came in soon after to find Don bright red and his laptop where he left it.

"Were you a little busy there Donnie? Yer sorta red," Danny smirked, setting the food down on the table in front of the couch.

"You punk," Don murmured before grabbing onto Danny's waist and slamming him down on to the couch. "You knew I was gunna read it, huh?"

"Duh," Danny smirked and leaned up to kiss Don, "But don't worry, I still love ya."

Don growled playfully and kissed him back. "You can prove that," He sat up, "After the Chinese."

"Fat ass."


	31. Innocence

**028 Innocence**

When Danny and Don first realized they had something serious, Don thought it would be best to tell Danny that he was still a virgin, so he did.

When they first had sex, Danny didn't know what to think of it. He'd never taken someone's innocence away... wait, he didn't like that wording, that was like a rapist. He'd never taken someone's virginity away... no, that was too teenage girl like. He had never... been someone's first. Okay, that was good. Now that Danny's satisfied with the wording, we can continue.

He didn't know how to feel. Don was just as good as any other lover he'd been with, maybe even better. Maybe it was because he actually loved Don, maybe Don was just a natural sex god. Who knew? 

All Danny knew was that Don was _good_ and now they had a special bond. Danny had been Don's first and he couldn't help but smile each time he thought that.


	32. Aroma

**038 Aroma**

The slight aroma of a rose sprinkled the air that filled the room. A candle burned on the nightstand and another on the drawer. Rose petals were scattered on the floor and on the bed, where two bodies lie breathing deeply.

It had been a special night, tonight, you see. It was the one year anniversary of the two men's relationship.

Danny knew he was in deep, he had just given up his virginity, the only thing that kept him innocent, to a man he had heard to be a ladies' man who had a different girl every night. But for a year, he saw no trace of a girl or any unfatefulness, so he figured he was safe.

Don turned onto his side and held himself up on his arm to hover over Danny. "I love you," He leaned down to kiss Danny softly, "And you didn't have to do this, I woulda loved you the same. I'm not gunna leave now, I'm not like that," He kissed him again, this time covering Danny's body with his, "Don't listen to what they say. I'm here and I'm not gunna leave," He stared into Danny's eyes, asking him to show him he believed him.

Danny nodded a confirmation and wrapped his arms around Don's neck, his hands weaving through the short dark hair. "Promise?"

"I promise."

The next morning, the aroma of the candles was long gone but the two lovers still stayed, wrapped in each other arms, planning to sleep late into the day.


	33. Game

**100 Game**

Danny sat on the bed, bored with nothing to do. Don came in and sat down on his side to get ready for bed.

"Donnie, I'm bored," Danny whined, pouting even though Don wasn't looking at him.

"Then play a game," Don shrugged, "I'm tired." He stripped down to his boxers and crawled in under the blankets.

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, be that way."

He got up and left the bedroom, an idea forming in his head. When he came back, Don was sleeping, which was perfect for his plan. He leaned over Don and started drawing on his face with a Sharpie, snickering evilly while doing so.

The next day, when Don went to the bathroom, he looked into the mirror and screamed loudly. There was an arrow on his cheek that pointed to his mouth and said 'Danny's dick goes here'.

Danny stayed in the bed, dying of laughter, while poor Don was stuck scrubbing away at his face.

He never suggested that Danny should play a game he was bored again.


	34. House

**017 House**

It was Tuesday night, 8:58 to be exact. Danny was sitting on the couch, anxiously waiting for his show to come on. It had been _three_ weeks for a new episode, he needed his _House_ **now**.

Don came and sat down next to him, a beer in his hand. "What are ya gunna watch?"

"SHH! IT'S STARTING!"

"Viewer discretion advised," Don read off the screen. "Sorry, Danny, this isn't for you," He reached for the remote. Danny grabbed his arm and bit it, causing Don to yelp.

"Touch it and I'll take a chunk of yer arm out," He growled, "Now let me watch my Aussie doc."

Don rolled his eyes and got up. "Fine, someone ain't gettin' any tonight."

"S'ok, all I need is my Chase and I'm set."

Don shook his head and walked away. Danny's fascination with imaginary characters was getting a little bit odd; he was _so_ better than any 'Aussie Doc'.


	35. Time

**014 Time**

Time was never his friend, it never helped him in the end.

It had never been on his side, but still, by it's rules, he had to abide.

He aged and grew, and with time, he learned everything he now knew.  
Rough times hurt him and good times were few;

But they formed who he was today, they changed him into someone new.

Over time, though, he became lonely, like anyone would.

A friend was just a friend, he needed more than that.  
And he found what he needed, what he wanted, the day he joined the NYPD.

His name was Don Flack, Jr. and he was more than Danny expected he could ever achieve.

But here they were today, standing strong a year after they became a 'thing'.

Time had never been his friend, but it had brought him here, so he was okay with it.


	36. Chance

**016. Chance.**

**SPOILER FOR 3x24 SNOWBALL**

Danny screwed up, he knew he did. He wasn't proud of his mistake but he wasn't going to deny it. Flack warned him that if he caught him cheating _once_, it was done. But you know what? Danny did it anyway.

He didn't have an excuse at all this time. Before, he could blame his flirting on his personalitya or his a 'step too far' touches on alcohol. This time? Nada. He couldn't use anything as a defense, but hey, at least he was fessing up to it.

Danny was planning to go home to Flack and explain what happened, that he was sorry, that it was a stupid move. He was going to ask for one more chance and he was hoping that Don would understand.

But when Danny went home to the apartment he and Don shared, he immediately knew something was wrong. It felt _empty_, like something was missing. Danny looked around and noticed anything and everything that belonged to Don was gone. There was no cell phone charger on the table, no random teen girl magazines, his clothes were gone from the closet and and the dressers; there was _nothing_ left to show that Don had even been there, except for one thing... a note.

One single note.

_It's over_.

Two words written in Sharpie screamed up at Danny in Flack's handwriting and those two words just killed his entire world.

Don was gone and there was nothing he could do.


	37. Revenge

**068. Revenge.**

Danny was known to be a player, Don knew that. He knew that Danny had quite a few partners, men, women, both at the same time. It didn't bother Don at all, though. He'd had his share of lovers as well.

The thing that did bother Don was Danny's flirtateous attitude, how he'd flirt with anything that moved. Don really wasn't feeling that.

So of course, Don being Don, he felt this tiny need for revenge.

One day, at a crime scene, Don saw Stella lifting some fingerprints. She was alone but he knew that Danny was in viewing range, so he made his move.

Don placed a hand on Stella's lower back and smiled, "Hey Stella, ya got anything?"

"Yeah, a couple of partials, might be enough for an ID," She smiled back, "Is there a reason your hand's on my back?" She asked, "And why you're so close? I know Danny's not liking this."

Don smirked, "I know."

"You are _not_ trying to get him jealous," She said in a warning tone.

"He started it, he keeps flirtin' with Lindsay. So I'm gunna flirt wit you," Don shrugged, "Eye for an eye, y'know. So ya wanna get a drink after work?" He smiled, making his body language quite flirty.

"Not if the only reason is that you want Danny jealous."

Don chuckled and shook, "Nah, I was just askin' as a friend. You wanna?"

"Sure, Don," Stella smiled and rolled her eyes, "And I think your little plan worked," She said, watching Danny walk by and seeing his fists were clenched.

"Good," Don smirked and let his hand drop from Stella's back, "Now don't tell Mac."

"Of course not," She rolled her eyes, "Now go get your stallion," She smiled and hit his butt to make him to start moving.

"Ey ey ey!" He smiled and headed for Danny. 

He didn't care what anyone said; revenge _was_ sweet.


	38. Sphinx

**086. Sphinx.**

"Let's go to Egypt, Donnie," Danny said, lifting his head from Don's lap to look at him.

"What?" Don asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"I wanna go to Egypt," Danny said again, flipping over so he was on his arms.

"Okay, I got that part, Danny. _Why_?"

Danny shrugged, "To see the Big Sphinx."

"Hey, if ya wanna see a big sphinx, I'll show ya a big sphinx," Don smiled suggestively.

"One track mind," Danny shook his head and sighed.

"And it's set on _you_," Don murmured and kissed Danny gently.

Danny smiled into the kiss, the Sphinx could wait... Don's 'sphinx' was more interesting right now.


	39. Fabric

**039. Fabric.**

_Day 1 of Don being Danny's slave._

"Don, I want orange juice," Danny stated, shaking Don awake.

"Then get it yerself," Don murmured back and hid his head under a pillow.

"Nuh uh uh, Donnie boy, yer my slave, 'member?" Danny smirked devishly.

Don groaned and pulled the cover over himself. "Not right now."

"You can't pick when," Danny rolled his eyes, "Now get me orange juice. NOW." Danny kicked Don's leg to emphasize his point.

Don yelped and jumped out of bed. "Abusive asshole," Don muttered and limped away to the kitchen.

"Eh, stop fakin' it," Danny called after him.

Don came back with a glass of orange juice and handed it to Danny. "Here."

"Ehhh, I think I want milk instead..."

Don sighed and went back to the kitchen. He came with a glass of milk but Danny shook his head.

"Coffee. From Starbucks.'

"_What_?" Don asked, staring at Danny in disbelief.

"Starbucks coffee on the double, chop chop, snap to it!" Danny grinned. Don glared at him and spilled the milk on Danny's head. 

"Be back in half an hour then," Don muttered and pulled a pair of jeans on. "Asshole."

Danny shook his head to get the milk off and used one of Don's shirt to wipe it off; it was just washed, Danny could still smell the fabric softener. "Any longer and I won't share," He smirked and headed to the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Don muttered and headed out; he was _never_ going to bet with Danny again.


	40. Wind

**024. Wind.**

_Day 2 of Don being a slave to Danny._

"This wind is killin' me," Danny muttered, bracing himself as he walked toward the crime scene. "Flack, gimme yer jacket."

"Then _I'll_ be cold," Flack whined, "You _have_ a jacket all ready, anyway!"

"Well, two will make me warmer! C'mon slave, gimme the jacket."

"_Danny_," Flack whispered harshly, looking around to see if anyone heard, "Watch what ya say."

Danny rolled his eyes and held his hand out. "Jacket. Now."

Don sighed and slipped his jacket off. "If I die a' frostbite..."

"Yeah yeah yeah, stop whinin'," Danny smirked and slid his arms through Don's jacket. It was nice and warm and smelled like Don. Danny was in paradise... until Mac called him over.

Too bad that didn't last long.


	41. Love

**083. Love.**

_Day 3 of Don being a slave to Danny._

"Danny if you love me, you'll drop this slave thing."

"If you love me, you'll stop whinin' and just go through with the bet."

"That's not love, that's you bein' mean... and lazy."

"Not my fault."

"This isn't fair."

"Shut up and keep paintin', Donnie."

"I can't reach that far down my back!"

"Well, yer the idiot who didn't have paper to paint me a picture on."

"And yer the idiot who told me to paint on myself!"

"Shut up Donnie, I'm tryin' to enjoy the view here."

"Bastard."

"A little lower..."


	42. Guilt

**029. Guilt**

_Day 4 of Don being Danny's slave._

"Donnie, I'm hungry."

Don sighed and got up, "What da ya want?"

"Eggs benedict."

"Got it," Don muttered and headed toward the kitchen.

Danny watched him walk away and smirked slightly. This whole thing was a dream come true to him; he could get Flack to do anything he wanted, when he wanted it. Though, lately, Don stopped putting up a fight and that made Danny feel a _pinge_ of guilt. That quickly washed away.

"Hurry up!"

"Don't make me go over there and hit ya with a pan, Danny!"

Danny smirked, that was better. "I didn't tell ya to, ya can't!"

"Just wait, Messer," Don said, popping his head into the living room, "When this is over, yer dead meat."

Danny just smirked, this was too much fun.


	43. Candle

**043. Candle.**

_Day 5 of Don being Danny's slave._

It was storming pretty bad outside. Danny watched the rain hit the window with a mild interest. Don was behind him, sitting on the bed, probably rereading a Harry Potter book.

Danny sighed and trudged over to bed. As he fell onto it carelessly, lightning flashed and the power went out.

"AH!" Danny yelped, clinging onto Don.

"Fuck! I can't read now," Don muttered and closed his book, setting it down on the nightstand.

"Donnie, go find a candle or somethin'!" Danny whined, clinging onto Don's arm.

"I can't if yer diggin' yer nails into my skin."

"Yer my slave! You can comfort me and get a candle at the same time!"

"Comfortin' you don't mean that you get to stick yer nails in me, let go," He shook his arm free and Danny whimpered.

"But _Donnie_, I'm scared," Danny pouted, though Don couldn't see.

Don rolled his eyes and stood up. "Whatever, I'm gunna get some candles."

Danny wrapped the comforter around his shoulders and sat in the middle of the bed, waiting for Don's return. He hated the dark when there was a storm going on; it always scared the crap out of him.

Don came back with a flashlight in one hand and a candle in the other. He set them down on the night table and sat down on the bed near Danny.

"Yer really scared, huh?" He asked, sitting in front of Danny.

"Duh," Danny answered, trying to hide his fear with sarcasm.

Don smirked and leaned forward, kissing Danny, "Well, I got somethin' that might help..."

Danny smiled and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Don's neck and pulled him down onto the bed. 

Don slid his hand under Danny's shirt, but as he did so, thunder rumbled and lightning struck, causing Danny to jump up and bump heads with Don.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down," Don murmured, stroking Danny's hair, "Yer gunna give us both a concussion."

"Sorry," Danny muttered and fell back down, "You okay?"

"Good as ever," Don answered, hovering over Danny, "Why don't we just go to bed, huh?"

"As long as I can use you as a teddy bear," Danny answered, pulling Don down next to him and holding onto him.

"Of course," Don smiled and kissed Danny's forehead, "Anything you want. 'Member, I'm yer slave."

"Don't start singin' Sexy Back," Danny groaned, "I don't need a headache to add onto everything."

"I'm bringin' sexy back..."

Danny groaned and hid under the covers. He was safe from everything here, even Don's singing.


	44. Cure

**078. Cure.**

_Day 6 of Don's enslavement._

"Donnie, get me some tissues," Danny groaned, his voice muffled by a pillow.

"How the hell did you get sick?" Don sighed, handing Danny a box of tissues.

"I told you all ready, Hawkes had a cold, he sneezed near Lindsay, who then coughed near Adam, who I shared a Coke with," Danny explained, then blew his nose. "Not my fault at all."

"I still don't understand why ya shared a Coke with Adam..."

"Cause we were both short a dollar!" Danny groaned, throwing the tissue at Flack. "Now be quiet, my head hurts."

"Y'know I got a cure for that," Don smirked, sitting on the bed and straddling Danny. 

"No, get off, I don't want you sick, then you can't baby me. Now go make me soup, slave. And get me some NyQuil. And chocolate. I want Reese's."

Don sighed and climbed off of the bed. "One more day.." He muttered and headed out to the kitchen, "One more day and I can kill him."


	45. Danger

**008. Danger.**

_Day 7 of Don's enslavement. He's almost free!_

"Donnie, get me some ice cream," Danny ordered, jumping onto Don, who was laying on the bed.

"Get it yerself. It's midnight, bet's over."

"Wrong!" Danny made a wrong-buzzer sound. "It's only 11:58. Now go get me ice cream!"

Don groaned and sat up, making Danny fall onto the bed, "I'm tired, I'm sore, I think I'm sick, and yer still making me move," He whined and headed toward the kitchen. He came back with the whole container of ice cream and threw it at Danny, along with a spoon. "Now leave me alone, you infected me."

Danny caught it and set the ice cream down next to him, the spoon on top. "Well, since it's midnight, I'll be nice," He covered Don with a blanket and kissed his forehead, "I love ya, Donnie, no matter how much I torture ya."

"I know," Don sniffled and closed his eyes, "Now leame alone."

Danny smiled and sat back down; he had some ice cream to enjoy. He knew he should enjoy it now, tomorrow he'd be in danger.. Flack would want payback.. AND he was sick. It might as well be Danny's death sentence.


	46. Solid

006 solid

Danny had never been in a _real_ relationship before. It was always one-night stands, random hook-ups, week long flings... people that didn't mean anything, words that were worth less than their two cents. But now, now he was Don and it felt... good. There was someone to come home to, someone to lay with at night, someone to confide... it was something he hoped would last. He liked feeling like he was on solid ground, that he _had_ something solid to fall back on when things didn't go his way. He liked being with Don... no he _loved_ it, and nothing was going to break that.


	47. Liquid

Danny and Don were in a relationship that revolved around... liquid. Yes... liquid, not quite a gas, but not a solid either... liquid.

At work, they dealt with blood, which is technically a liquid.

At home, they had lube... everywhere (and, yes, it's classified as a liquid because it's neither solid nor gassy).

When it rained, Danny would play out in the rain... and embarrass Don sometimes.  
When it snowed, Don would be the kid and drag Danny out to make snowmen and snowballs.

In the morning, they'd shower and at night, they'd (well, Danny really) would wash the dishes. And through out the whole day, they'd drink _something_.

And the most liquid moments were the ones that they both hated to think about... the explosion, the hostage situation, the past... more liquid was used there than any other time, but those tears only made them stronger so they could stand together today, more in love than anyone had ever seen.


	48. Bound

**Bound**

"Danny, I told you I wasn't into this kinky shit..." Don complained, trying to free his bound wrists from the handcuffs.

"And I told you that you shoulda stopped talking when you had the chance," Danny smirked, "Besides, a little adventure is good, Donnie boy."

"Danny, _let me go_," Don warned.

"No, I'm good, good night, Flacky," Danny smiled and walked away from the bed, turning the light off as he walked out of the room.

Don laid still for a minute, listening to Danny move around in his apartment... he heard the door open and close and cursed. Now he was stuck like this for the night... and maybe longer.

A couple minutes later, he thought he heard footsteps, but he couldn't see anything because it was so dark. Sighing, he brushed it off as his imagination running wild.

Then he heard a creak... right next to his bed, but it was still too dark to see. Don was getting a little bit panicky now; there could be some stranger in his home and he couldn't do anything about it.

"BOOM!" Someone yelled and pounced onto Don's chest.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Don jumped up... well he arched his back really, he couldn't jump.

The light turned on and Don could see Danny laughing his cute little ass off near the door.

"Whooo, you're such a chicken!"

Don growled and pulled at the handcuffs, "Danny, let me out."

"I will... in a minute," Danny tried to stop laughing as he walked over to Don's bed.

As soon as Danny undid the handcuffs, the tables turned; Danny was on the bed and Don was on top of him, biting at his neck and collarbone.

"Hey, hey! I got the morning shift tomorrow, come on, stop it!" Danny tried to push Don off but failed, "Crap, I'm never gunna be able to hide these..." He muttered, giving into Don.

"Shoulda thought about that _before_ you scared the shit outta me," Don muttered back.

That night, Danny had learned his lesson... more than once.


	49. Magic

"Don, I got something to tell ya... and it's important, well, it is to me, it might not be to you, but, uh, it's really important to me, and I mean, like really important. I understand if ya don't wanna hear anything after the first line, but just lemme get that out, all right?"

"...All right."

"Promise? 'Cause this is really big, and I mean huge, this can change our lives... and now I'm sounding like a soap opera, eh? I'm not trying to be overdramatic here, but what I'm about to say... well, it's not something yer expecting, and if you _are_, well, then I feel dumb for waiting, but as of right now, I don't. So, you ready?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Are you really? 'Cause you should really brace yerself for this, I don't need ya to freak out and run out of here when I tell ya, cause what we have now, well, it's good and all, and, hell, it's the best thing in my life and I don't wanna ruin it, got it?"

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

And Don kissed him, nice and slow and full of unsaid emotion and Danny melted. There's only word he could describe the kiss with:

_Magic._


	50. Street

018 Street

It's the middle of December, in the middle of the night, and Don and Danny are in the middle of the street, in the middle of a passionate kiss...

There's snow falling around them and a gentle wind blowing at them, making the snowflakes swirl and creating a wonderland effect; there's a street lamp just barely covering them in it's warm light and revealing the soft flakes falling from the sky; there's a crescent moon in the sky and the man on the moon is looking down at the two, smiling a sorrowful smile because he's envious of the emotion radiating off of them; the street's empty besides the two and for a moment, it seems as if the world has frozen in time because the scene seems like its a picture print from Currier & Ives.

But neither Don nor Danny notice anything because all they can see is each other and all they hear is their own panting breathes and all they feel is the warmth created between them and all they know... all they know is love.


	51. Country

Danny had never really been to the country side before.

He had never seen the stars gaze down at the world, he had never heard the quiet chirps of the crickets at night, he had never felt the way he felt now as he lay next to Don on a picnic blanket in the middle of an empty field.

He had never gazed up at the stars and saw constellations, he had never breathed the fresh air mingled with the scent of apple trees and wheat fields, he had never felt safer than he did now, in Don's arms, in the middle of nowhere, with only the crickets and Don's heartbeat as his soundtrack.

He had never felt anything like being kissed in the serenity of it all, with no rush, no underlying meaning, no anything... just pure emotion, pure love, pure caring and tenderness.

He had never felt so pure, himself, and he was so at peace, so calm, so... scared, that he was going to break the fragile moment they had created, so he stayed quiet and relaxed because there was no need to break the peaceful setting around them...

There was no need to disrupt this state of euphoria that he'd never felt before and hoped he'd never come out of.

Danny was in heaven on Earth... he had Don, he had peace, he had... he had finally come to an inner calm and he couldn't help but feel like he was high because this was too perfect and only a drug could even come to close to feeling this good, but no, this was real and he was here, next to Don, and in complete bliss.

He was... happy.


	52. Cage

021 Cage

Danny wasn't used to being in a relationship, especially one that lasted as long as his relationship with Don. They were going on a year next month and that was about 365 times longer than he was used to. It beat his old record of 2 months, and that had only happened once, mostly because the girl's mom died.

Anyway, Danny just couldn't stand the thought of being committed. He was a free spirit, he hated feeling caged… well, that was getting too emotional for him. He'd prefer to say that he was more of a 'Find, Fuck, Flee' kind of guy.

But, since he and Don started 'dating', he hadn't even thought of another girl or another guy, or anything. All he thought about was how he could please Don, how he could make Don smile, how he could make what they had last forever.

He actually more free now than when he did when he was single. The cage he had enclosed around his heart was opened and, Lord, it felt _good_.


	53. Arena

022 Arena

Danny hated hockey, with a passion. He didn't care if he was from New York and that meant he had to be a die-heart Rangers/Islanders/Sabres fan. He just couldn't stand the sport. Baseball was so much more _interesting_ and so much more fun to play and… it was just a better sport overall.

Not to mention, he was much better at baseball than hockey.

Though, as much as Danny _hated_ hockey, he loved Don… and Don loved hockey, maybe more than he loved Danny, but Danny wasn't about to get jealous of a sport.

Even though that certain sport is what landed him here in the ice arena… thing, he wasn't sure what it was called, watching the Rangers 'kill' the Penguins, as Don put it.

He was bored out of his _mind_ AND body, but he was stuck for God knows how much longer because Don got the tickets and he was just so happy that Danny couldn't say no.

Speaking of Don, he was jumping up and down and yelling and going crazy and… damn, Danny never saw him this happy… or red.

If an occasional hockey game would make his boyfriend this happy, he could live with it.

Besides, if they won, he could only imagine what Don would be like tonight.

Oh yeah, this was worth it.


	54. Rainbow

023 Rainbow

Don was down with rainbow, Danny knew all about that. He just didn't know that Don had a fetish _for _rainbows.

…He wasn't kidding about that.

Flack had a rainbow pillow case, rainbow socks, a rainbow tie, a mug with a rainbow on it… hell, he even got _condoms_ in all the colors of the rainbow. That was just freaky and Danny refused to use them.

The only _good_ thing about Don loving rainbows was that it was always easy to get him a last minute gift…

Like today. It was Flack's birthday and Danny had no clue what to get him, so of course, he waited to the last minute.

Want to know what he ended up getting him at some department store in the nearest mall he could find?

A Build-a-Bear… with a tye-dye shirt… a rainbow hat… rainbow pants… he even managed to get a rainbow heart to put in it.

The bear was a damn gay & proud flag.

Danny appropriately named the bear 'Rainbow'.

And you know what?

Don loved it… he showed that more than enough that night (he used each color of the rainbow!)

Danny loved that Don was down with the rainbow… so, so much.


	55. I

025 I

I've never had a love like this; never felt this way before; never had someone complete me like this. I've never faced what I did everyday but still went to bed with a smile; never put someone's needs above mine, not like this; I've never been so in love before.

He's the first person I think of when I wake up, he's the first smile of my day. He's the last thing, the only thing, on my mind before I go to bed. He's the last smile of the day, too.

I don't think I deserve him; he's everything, he'd make a good husband one day… a good father; I'm holding him back from that life…

And he knows I feel like that but at times like these, he reminds just how much I mean to him, that a wife and kids, a house with a nice, white picket fence is nothing to him because he has me and I have him and we have each other and just the way he says those three words makes me believe that what we have will never die.

The last thing I hear before I fall asleep in his arms, in his sweetest whisper: _I love you._


	56. We

027 We

We slept together, ate together, cried together, laughed together.

We played basketball together, we worked together; we smiled together, fought together, lived together.

We woke up together, went to bed together; we hated together, we loved together.

We did _everything_ together, everything… together. Together, as in both of us, as in anything I did wasn't just I, it was we. There wasn't a time he didn't have my back, there wasn't a time I didn't have his. We were each others' guardian angels.

But you know the one thing that we didn't do together?

We didn't _die_ together.

No, we didn't… he died, he _died_… without me. Bastard promised me he wouldn't… told me that it was just a routine heist. He'd go in, come out, we'd go home and relax. Yeah, well guess what? He never came back… he never…

And now I'm alone and there is no 'we', there's no him, there's barely a me. 

He watched over me in life and now he's gone, I know he's still watching over me… but, it's not the same… it never will be.


	57. Spark

030 Spark

Danny and Don always knew that there was a certain spark between them… something that made them work together; they never realized that this is how they'd find out that the other felt the same…

"Messerrrr, ya know whaaat?"

Don was so drunk.

"Yaahhh, Flackooo?"

…So was Danny.

"Yer hot." A shit-faced grin on Don.

"I know." A girly giggle from Danny.

"I like hot."

"I like hot, too. And ya know wha?"

"Wha?"

"Yer hot, too." 

"Really?" A drunken laugh on Don's part.

"Yeah." Another girly giggle.

"…Danny…"

"…Don…"

An intense staring contest ensues for a couple of minutes.

"…Bed?"

"Fuck that, the couch is right there."

…The christening of the couch began. 


End file.
